Stages of Inuyasha's Love
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Bits and pieces of the travels of Inuyasha and the gang from Inu's point of view, and a show of how love blossomed in his heart, in my own opinion,
1. Drifting

Drifting

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

"Inuyasha!" I spun around to lock eyes with the woman I didn't expect, and didn't want to see now, Kikyo. I noticed there was blood on her kimono but I paid no mind to it.

_I never doubted you......_

Then I turned and continued with my escape route, then I heard the sound of an arrow leaving a bow, only to be connected to the Goshinboku moments later, gasping as I released the Shikon no Tama and watched it fall to the ground.

I watched as Kikyo limped over to the jewel and collapsed to her knees, young little Kaede running to her side.

_Am I going to die like this?_

I spared one last look at Kikyo, speaking to her sister so softly I couldn't understand any of it.

_Oh well, Kikyo even after all that's happened I still love...._

Then all went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am drifting, my mind is free but my soul is trapped. I can hear but cannot move, I smell and feel but can't speak or see. I am trapped in my own body.

I see the many horrid memories of my childhood and the many deaths I caused and witnessed. But mostly, I was haunted by Kikyo's betrayal. The coldness of her voice, the icy look in her stare, almost as if it wasn't her.

I still refuse to believe that Kikyo loved me, all she did was take the small confidence and trust I had in myself and used it to toy with my heart. How could a woman like her do such a thing, even to a pathetic hanyou like me?

How had she pretended so well, how did she pull it off? How in any way was she able to not feel a thing, not even friendship? But, I was so sure that she wanted the life of an ordinary woman!

Wait! Her scent! It seemed to have changed when she arrived. She seemed different than in the forest, she looked, broken.

"_Someone! Any one please! Help me!!!!!!!!!"_

I feel my heart pound inside my chest, I feel my ability to move my hand, I pull it up and slowly open my eyes to look at the night sky around me. An evil grin appears on my still young face.

"This scent, the blood of the woman who killed me and it's getting closer," I look and see the arrow that pins me to this blasted tree, I reach for it but a pure barrier erects around it. I snarl, _Damn you Kikyo!_

I hear a feminine scream and then a young woman comes flying through the air and landed right at my feet. I gasp inwardly at the scent, _Kikyo...._

"Blaming the bugs now are we Kikyo?" Kikyo looked up at me and arched an eyebrow, I growl as she gets into a stupid kneeling position, "What are you waiting for? The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time, just do her in like you did me."

I see a fire in her eyes as she stands up, "That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo whoever she is she's not me because my name is-"

I avert my eyes forward, "She's here," I see the Mistress Centipede attacking this girl, the villagers seemed to think she needs protection. I see her on the ground, "What is that thing?"

I scoff, "You're pathetic Kikyo," I see the same fire in her eyes again, "I'm not Kikyo!" she then stands, "Look I'm telling you, I'm not her, whoever she is!"

She then begins to walk up the root and stares right into my face, the fire in her eyes is now the flames of Hell.

"Well I'm telling ya you got to be her 'cause if you're not there's no way you could smell so," then I sniff once more, "You're not her."

I see a satisfied look cross her face for but a moment, "I know, my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

I look away and become lost in my thoughts, "You're right, Kikyo was cuter, much cuter."

I see a look of anger and hurt cross her face before, "Ahh!" I hear her scream as Mistress Centipede grabs her shoulders. Unfortunately, she is using my forelocks as a grip on reality.

"AH! LET GO OF ME!" I hear this Kagome scream, only to be drowned out with my, "Ow! OW! You let go!"

Then I hear Mistress Centipede scream towards the girl, "Give me the Shikon no Tama!"

_The Shikon no Tama!_

"Stop it!" I see Kagome throw her hand at the demon, a pink light emanates from her palm throwing back the demon. She falls to the ground and mumbles to herself while looking at her hand.

Then a glow starts from her side, I am very curious about this girl now. I gasped quietly as I see centipede throw her into the air, I smell her blood as it splatters everywhere and then I spot something flying next to her, I gasp.

_The Shikon no Tama! She has it!_

She continues to fall until she comes to a rest at my feet and so does the jewel, "Give me the jewel, quick!" she looks at me confused, "Hurry!"

I then see the demon's body wrap around us and pulls Kagome to the tree against me.

"I heard some hanyou spawn was trying to get it's filthy hands on the Shikon no Tama, it's you isn't it?!" I feel a rage swarm inside me but I don't show it.

"That's all I need to kick you're scaly hide, anything more than that would be a waste of my time."

Kagome pulls back a little, "Listen, you can talk big but can you back it up?" I stared down at her, completely confused, "Can you or not?!" I then turn and glare at the demon, "With that arrow through your chest you are powerless to stop me."

I feel disgusted as I watch her swallow the jewel, "Don't you dare!" Her body becomes strong yet uglier, if possible. I feel Kagome's grip tighten on my haori's sleeve, a sort of protective need kicks in that I push back.

I feel a quick surge of panic as the grip on us tightens, pulling the girl down lower as she cries out. Then a thought comes to me, "Hey can you, pull out this arrow?"

I see her look up and stare at the arrow that binds me to this Kami forsaken tree, "Look can you pull out this arrow or not?!" I see her reach for the arrow, "I-I don't know."

I see the old village hag dismount her horse, "Nay child, once the arrow is removed, then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!" I feel hatred towards the hag, she was ruining my plans!

"Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you have a chance! Where as that thing's going to eat you!" Then I looked down at Kagome, "And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?" I added unconsciously softer.

She stared up at the arrow, then reached up and grasped it, "Given the choice I choose to, live!" she screamed. The arrow glowed pink before disappearing. I felt all my powers flow through me, my love for my mother, my hate for Kikyo, and my unknown need to protect this girl flowed through me.

I no longer drifted, I was free.

_**OWARI**_


	2. Lovers?

L-Lovers?

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

"Master we must hurry before they do something to Kagome,"

"I'm sure she can handle herself, she's probably got them cleaning their cave," I shrugged. Myoga's eyes narrowed, "We can only hope, but if the rumors are to be believed the Thunder Brothers do not keep pretty young maidens long before devouring them." _DEVOURING THEM!_

Shippo seemed to read my mind, "Devouring them? Inuyasha, do suppose Kagome is....?" I scoffed, but something was eating at me from inside about this, "Ger real, didn't you hear him he said _pretty _young ladies." Shippo's eyes narrowed as well now, "Yeah but Kagome is pretty and brave and smart!"

I heard Myoga mumbling something then, "Isn't anyone going to ask my opinion?" Shippo was now freaking out, "Oh! This is all my fault! She's probably being eaten alive as we speak!" I felt my stomach twist at that, "Me thinks perhaps it's not too late!" Mumbled Myoga, but Shippo was still freaking out, "If it's not too much trouble could we continue the search? We might be able to get to Kagome before the Thunder Brothers get hungry."

I felt like throwing up now, I couldn't understand why I reacted this way though, "What's the rush? She ain't pretty so their definitely not going to go for her!" _How am I lying through my teeth like this?!_

"We could always take a vote, seeing as I have four hands instead of two I should be allowed to vote twice." I felt like squishing the little bug on my shoulder that instance but I was busying listening to Shippo freaking out again, "Oh! She'll come back and haunt me for this! I'm heard the legends and I know how it works!"

I could hear Myoga mumbling something about Kagome but right now thoughts of her body or worst ripped to shreds flashed before my eyes over and over, my whole body was filling with rage towards the Thunder Brothers now.

"Quit nagging I'm going! Alright! Stop yapping at me and just point the way to the evil brothers!"

That moment a large blue bolt of lightning descended from the sky, breaking apart the rock we stood on, throwing us all in different directions. I landed softly on the ground next to Kagome's stupid modern day contraption, Kami knows how much of a problem that thing is.

Another bolt was coming down, I grabbed Shippo and jumped to the side avoiding the electricity. I landed and unconsciously used my arm to shield both of us from the debris coming our way, then I looked up.

"Very impressive maneuver, dodging my lightning bolt, especially in light of your dull and boring conversation just now." I looked up to meet the face of the demon that tried to strike us down, "You must be the reputed Inuyasha himself."

I felt my gaze harden at the sight of this demon, "Master Inuyasha," Myoga whispered, "That is Hiten, the elder of the Thunder Brothers." Then Shippo jumped up onto my shoulder, "Where's Kagome?! What have you done with her?!"

Hiten seemed to chuckle at this, "Don't despair, we have done nothing to her as of yet, Mauten!" I looked over as a cloud moved it's way over towards Hiten, "Coming brother," I watched as he turned and then revealed Kagome, "Behold," Her eyes lightened as she spotted me, "Inuyasha!"

I felt my stomach unwind a little, "Kagome!" _Well at least they haven't hurt her, yet...._

Hiten chuckled again, "Judging by your expression it seems the girl spoke the truth, now hand over the fragments of the Shikon jewel to me, or you'll never see your lover alive again!" Lightning struck behind them and I felt my eyes widen, "S-see my lover?" I never thought about that before.

_Could the feelings mean....that, that I......? No way!_

"Uh, there must be some sort of misunderstanding, let me get this straight, you and I are suppose to be lovers?" I felt my cheeks heating up at the thought but I managed to push it back as she spun around, "T-this is no time to get all shy!" Then Mauten looked at Kagome and chuckled, "You little vixen, I knew you were fibbing!" I felt anger well up in my as I smelled the fear emanating off of Kagome and the arousal coming from Mauten.

"You actually think I'd hand over the jewel as a ransom to get you back?!" Fire flared in her eyes again and I had to resisted the urge to flinch back, "Of course you would!" Mauten looked like a scared kitten at this moment, "Because that's what a lover does!"

"Well we ain't lovers! And without love the whole argument kind of falls apart!" "So now some little jems are more important than me?! How dare you say that after all we've been through together! In the mean time you better admit to yourself how much you really love me!"

I stopped there and looked at her a moment, then I sighed inwardly.

_Oh man, Kagome.....you may be right after all......_

_**OWARI**_


	3. Bastard Monk

Bastard Monk

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

"End of the line, this time, victory is mine!"

The monk smiled and held out his right hand in a fist. _He's holding out his hand?_

"This may come as something of a surprise, but I'm a very sore a loser." I scoffed, then narrowed my eyes when he pulled off the beads, "Wind Tunnel!" I gasped as a sudden wind caught up that seemed to be pulling me into his hand.

Using the Tetsusaiga, I drove it into the ground to hold my position. The wind was strong though, ripping apart huts and barns, sucking in horses and wood and rocks, anything that came it's way.

"It's just like back at the cliff, where's all this wind coming from?!" Then I saw all the things going into his hand, "His right hand's drawing it all in!" Miroku smirked, "Let's see how long you can withstand me."

I grunted as the Tetsusaiga started to slide forward in the ground, pulling me closer to the monk and his hand. I hear the villagers screaming and I heard everything around me moving.

_This is bad, real bad, I can't let go of the Tetsusaiga and if I don't I'll just be sucked in!_

"Surrender while you can! If you get sucked into my hand you'll never come out alive!" I groaned, "No chance!," I felt my feet lift off the ground as Tetsusaiga started sliding towards Miroku's hand quicker, "I'll be too busy hacking your right hand off to surrender!" Miroku glared at me.

"My hand will pull you in sword and all, huh?!" I looked up and my heart stopped. Kagome was in the air moving towards Miroku's hand!

_Kagome!!!!!_ "Kagome!" I saw Miroku wrap something around his hand and then Kagome collided with him, sending them both flying backwards. I felt my feet touch the ground and I ran forward, "Kagome!"

She was laying on top of him, then she sat up and began rubbing her head, muttering something I couldn't catch, I gasped in relief and ran forward.

"Kagome! Are you crazy you could have gotten yourself killed!" _Thank Kami you're alright..._

"I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts, with a hand that powerful he could have killed us a long time ago. Let's just give him a chance maybe he can lend us a hand."

Almost on an ironic cue, one of Miroku's hands came up and stroked Kagome's backside. She shrieked and crawled towards me, I stepped forward embracing her with one hand and holding the non transformed Tetsusaiga in front of us, keeping my eyes on him.

"I was wrong, kill him!" She shrieked. I felt such anger and protection fill in my system, he had dared touch Kagome! How _dare _he touch her! No one got away with that while I was around.

"You just blew your last chance!" I exclaimed. Miroku held up two hands as if in surrender, "Settle down and let me explain things." I looked down at Kagome who was shaking in my arms, I pulled her a little closer and whispered to her, "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you Kagome....." That somehow managed to settle her down.

_**OWARI**_


	4. Despair

Despair

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

I grunted as I stood from the tree trunk, "Kagome...come with me," As I turned to walk away I hear her footsteps as she runs to my side. "You shouldn't be up!"

I grunt as she places a hand on my back and then on my chest to support me, "Look I know you're stronger than humans, but that's a serious injury. It's still too early for you to be moving around."

I try to step forward but her grip holds as I take some steps forward, a pained grunt escapes my lips, "See! What did I tell you!"

I hear the clinking of Miroku's staff behind us and I turn and glare at him, "Who invited you! Quit following!" Then I turn and sort of begin running into the forest, I hear Kagome's small footsteps as they follow me.

After a long while I hear her exclaim lightly, "Oh, this is the herb that Kaede told me was the best antidote for poison. I'll brew some up for you later, and this herb makes a good antiseptic. It really works but boy does it sting!"

I smile softly after a moment, "You've learned a lot." She smiled up at me, "I guess," "Kagome you've grown stronger." I almost burst out laughing the way she stands up straight and proud, "Well you've finally noticed, how could I not get stronger running from demons day after day, I've learned a lot more than you're average teenager if I do say so myself. And my archery is not too shabby either."

I watch as she walks ahead of me and notices the Bone Eater's Well. She seems to freeze in a moment of her own thoughts, I walk over in front of her and sit against the well.

"Kagome, I haven't asked how you're feeling, you were hurt too." She 'huhs' and then touches a spot on her head, "It's just a little lump on the head, I'm sorry Inuyasha, you told me to stay away from Sesshomaru and I didn't listen and only made things worse. If I had run away like you told me to, you wouldn't have been so seriously injured."

I felt my eyes widen a little, "No in the end it was you that saved me with your arrow, I'm grateful, Kagome." I see her cock her head to the side then kneel down in front of me, "You're acting totally weird now, do you have a fever?"

I narrow my eyes slightly as she places her hand on my forehead, "You heard the story, of how Naraku deceived me fifty years ago, he's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru." I see Kagome blink a couple times then I continue, "I've made a decision, things are getting more dangerous by the day."

"Yeah you're probably right," I looked up at her momentarily confused, "What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you scared? We're in serious danger, this time we were lucky but who knows about next time!"

I see her lift her fist, "Well I'm not afraid, Naraku's a terrible demon and we have to do everything in our power to destroy him!" I grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her towards me, she collided with my chest and I hugged her close.

I felt the ache and pang in my chest grow as I got closer and closer to having to do what I had to do, "In-Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes, "I was afraid," I heard her gasp on my shoulder, as she was distracted I located the necklace chain and gripped it.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I was terrified." I felt like I was going to cry, I couldn't do this, I didn't want to do it, but for her sake I had to. I inhaled her scent and enjoyed it for the moments I had it. I felt myself shake as I prepared to do the horrid deed needed to be done.

I threw Kagome to the ground as gently as I could, I put on a cold and hard expression on to cover my breaking heart. I stood and kept my composure as she turned and looked at me with such confusion and hurt. I felt my inner self fighting to take her back in my arms again but I couldn't, I had to do this.

I lifted the jewel and showed her it, "I'll hang onto the jewel," Kagome stood, placing a hand on her chest and a look of complete betrayal covered her face, I felt like I was looking at Kikyo before I died.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I placed the jewel in one of my pant pockets and looked her in the eye, "Kagome, go back to your own era!" I reached a hand forward not so gently pushing her backwards into the well.

I heard her exclaim and then cry out, my heart was being crushed now, I was broken yet again.

I heard Miroku call out my name, demanding to know why I did what I did, "I sent her back home, to her own time on the other side of the well." I looked satisfied but no one could've known the sorrow and despair I felt that day.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
